The preservation of materials such as food by dehydration is a very old art. Early dehydration was carried out by placing the material in an open area exposed to sunlight. Early man may have noted that dehydration took place more rapidly on windy days. Recently, mechanical food dehydrators have been developed. Known food dehydrators typically include a plurality of shelves placed within some type of cabinet. Some of the present day food dehydrators utilize convection current for moving the air through the dehydrator. For example, such dehydrators may comprise a cabinet having a light bulb in a lower portion there of. The cabinet has a plurality of shelves superimposed over the light bulb. As the light bulb heats air, the air rises through the trays carrying away the moisture. Such dehydrators are effective, however, they are slower in operation than the forced air dehydrators such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,965 and 4,192,081 assigned to Alternative Pioneering Systems, Inc. The forced air dehydrators, however, tend to be more expensive to manufacture and thus of greater initial cost to the consumer.